Finney Doesn't Know
by Scottiedoesntknow55
Summary: Quinn and Puck hook up to Finney Doesn't Know. Lemons! One shot!


_**Dedicated to Mandy O. You know what the O stands for;)**_

 _Finney doesn't know,_

 _That Quinny and me,_

 _Do it in my van every Sunday._

 _Tells him she's in church,_

 _But she doesn't go,_

 _Still shes on her knees, and..._

And I groaned as her fingers worked at my zipper, my dick begging to spring free.

"For being the president of the celibacy club, you look like you know what you're doing," I said, as she yanked my zipper down. My cock jumped out, _finally_. She wrapped her soft hand around, and I sucked in a breath.

"Acting is one of my many talents," she said in her forever calm voice, but a dirty smirk touched her lips as she began to pump me. "Another is _this_."

I groaned as her mouth wrapped around me. For a prude, she sure knew how to have a good time.

"Finn thinks I'm at church right now."

"Well, he's missing out."

I pushed her head back down so she could back to what to what she was doing. She licked up and down, and as she began to suck bringing me higher, I leaned against her bedroom wall.

"You're amazing," I groaned.

Her hand cupped my balls, and suddenly I knew I wasn't going to last much longer. "Quinn, I'm gonna…"

She didn't stop, and within seconds, I groaned her name as I came.

 _Finney doesn't know, oh._

 _Finney doesn't know-oh._

 _So don't tell Finney!_

 _Finney doesn't know,_

 _Finney doesn't know._

 _SO DON'T TELL FINNEY!_

 _Quinny says she's out shopping,_

 _But she's under me and I'm not stopping._

"God, Puck, you better not get me pregnant. I can't believe you don't have a condom."

"Condoms are a joke, I'll pull out right before and you'll be fine. I know what I'm doing," I flashed her a wicked smile. "Trust me."

She relaxed a little, "Tell me one more time."

"You're not fat," I handed her a wine cooler and she took a sip.

"Finn thinks I'm out shopping."

 _Good thing she's not shopping. Her thighs are looking a little pudgy, and she would freak out if she went up a size, or whatever it is girls do._ "Then let's not tell him what we're really up to."

I lay her back and got to work on her shirt. Once her bra was exposed, I smiled. She didn't have the biggest tits, but damn, did they feel good in my hands. I kissed her cleavage and played with her boobs just the way she liked. Once I had the green light, I took off her bra and brought a hard nipple into my mouth. Her back arched and I felt my junk tingle.

I worked my way down and slid off her jeans along with her panties. I could see how wet she was, which caused me to get harder.

I slipped my finger between her damps folds, searching for that one spot. When I found it, her hips reeled underneath me and she moaned. I wanted to make sure she was ready when I finally entered.

I played with her for a minute or two, achieving some interesting sounds, before I yanked off my boxers and slid into her. I tried to be slow, I didn't want to hurt her, but damn, she felt good. Once she relaxed, I started moving against her, plunging deep inside. She felt so warm and tight. She wrapped her arms legs around me, and I pounded into her until my toes tingled, not wanting to stop. I barely pulled out of her in time.

 _Cause Finney doesn't know,_

 _Finney doesn't know,_

 _Finney doesn't know,_

 _Finney doesn't know._

 _So don't tell Finney._

 _Finney doesn't knoooooow..._

 _DON'T TELL FINNEY!_

 _I can't believe he's so trusting,_

 _While I'm right behind you thrusting._

 _Fionna's got him on the phone,_

 _and she's trying not to moan._

 _It's a three way call,_

 _and he knows nothing._

 _NOTHING!_

"Hi baby," Quinn said in a calm, shaky voice. She waved her hand at me, trying to get me to stop. I pulled back for a minute. "I'm just doing some homework with Santan. What are you doing?"

I leaned my head back down and my tongue assaulted her clit. She gasped loudly, her leg that was already hooked around my back kicked me, telling me to stop. I coughed a little when her foot hit me but kept going.

"Oh no, I'm fine! Sorry Santan did something weird," she nudged me with her foot.

Liking where this was going, I tilted my head so I had a better angle. Again, my tongue teased her intimate places. I could tell she was getting into it as she began to arch underneath me. She tried to carry on a conversation with him and as her voice sounded more normal, I decided to opened my bag of tricks. I moved my tongue in ways that caused her to stifle a moan, and I loved how breathless she sounded.

As I kept teasing her, her hips slowly moved up an down underneath me, then turned into grinding. I knew she was close, so I did the last thing I knew that would get to her. I pulled back slightly, and slid my tongue into her. This time she couldn't hold back her cry, and I could practically feel her buzz under me.

"I'm fine!" Quinn answered back frantically, "Santan and I were stretching and l," she gasped loudly. She was close,"-I think I pulled something," her voice was breathless now. "But I'm-Im fine."

He must have talked for awhile, because she held the phone slightly away her ear and pulled her bottom lip into her mouth, from here I could see her eyes were dazed.

A thought hit me, I wanted to make her get _there_ when she was talking.

When she managed to utter the words, "Mhmm, S-sue has been drilling u-us like crazy," I sped up inside her and started using a finger to rub against her happy fun spot.

She managed to stifle her moan, but instead made a weird sound, "Baby, I'm g-going to have to let y-you go."

Her muscles clenched.

"I really n-need to-go! I'll call you in five, I prom-" but it was too late. Her back arched, her thighs held me in a vise grip, and I felt her muscles contracted, then release. I felt her muscles roll and clench around my tongue as an orgasm swept through her.

She managed to keep quiet- barely. When she was finished she pressed the phone to her ear, "Oops, dropped the phone."

 _Finney doesn't know,_

 _Finney doesn't know,_

 _Finney doesn't know,_

 _Finney doesn't know._

 _So don't tell Finney._

 _doesn't knoooooow..._

 _DON'T TELL FINNEY!_

 _We'll put on a show, everyone will go._

 _Finney doesn't know,_

 _Finney doesn't know,_

 _Finney doesn't knoooooow..._

 _The parking lot, why not?_

 _It's so cool when you're on top._

Quinn's lips formed an 'o' as she slid down on top of me. Damn, she had a tight body. I stared at it, surprised again by her strength and flexibility. I guess being a cheerleader paid off. I felt the van begin to shake in the parking lot of Walmart.

"Your boobs are hot," I commented as they jiggle in front of my face when she began to move.

I could hear the amusement in her voice, "Thanks."

As she picked up speed, I groaned, "You're so fucking hot."

Her eyes, unfocused now, met mine. "You've been watching too much Lifetime, you sound like a wimp."

I smiled and reached my hand between her legs. When I hit the spot, her hips faltered and a small cry escaped her lips.

"Gotcha."

Something flashed in her eyes, and suddenly she sped up. Damn, she was competitive.

I couldn't help but groan. As her muscles worked I realized I couldn't hold back much longer, but I was no pansy and nice guys always finished last.

For being so innocent looking, she sure could be dirty when she tried. I leaned against the car seat.

"It's so cool when you're on top," I rubbed harder against her and earned a little gasp.

She rocked her hips against me, and just when I thought I couldn't hold back any longer, her thighs quivered and she cried out signaling her release.

Following after her, I groaned and pulled out.

 _His front lawn, in the snow._

 _Laughing so hard, cuz..._

"Finn's going to see us," she said, breathlessly.

"No, he won't."

"He's going to hear us," she moaned as I pounded harder into her. She was pressed between me and Finn's house.

"No, he won't. Little boys go to bed before nine."

She gasped, grinding against me, "I-I'm surprised we're not –uhn- melting the snow."

"I'm gonna make you melt," I managed.

I know she would have a smart ass comment, if she didn't melt right then.

 _Finney doesn't know,_

 _Finney doesn't know._

 _I did her on his birthday._

"Happy birthday."

"It's not my birthday."

"Well, I have to give this birthday present to someone," she gave me an evil grin, then started kissing down my neck to my chest. God, she was hot, I thought, as she happily licked her way to my jeans.

My boner was obvious at this point, straining against my jeans. She yanked my pants and boxers down and looked at my dick. She started off soft, as she brushed her fingers against my thighs, then with her lips. She slowly licked and sucked everywhere, except for the place I desperately needed it. Anticipation built and it was getting annoying.

"Quinn."

"Hmm?" She drawled.

"You're driving me c-crazy," a pause of her tongue caused me to stutter.

"What do you want?" An innocent grin touched her face.

"I think it's pretty obvious."

"I'm not sure. I am the president of the celibacy club. You have to me what I need to do. Exactly."

Directions I could do. "Wrap your hand around my dick," as she followed through, I groaned when her fingers touched me. "Now, move your hand up and down." When she did I almost came on the spot. I had never given orders like this and it was fucking hot.

"Lick my cock," I commanded, "and suck me until I come." It felt amazing and I knew I couldn't last much longer. As her mouth worked against me, I gasped, "Play with my balls."

When she did, I felt my toes curl and my body quiver. She sucked me dry.

"Happy birthday," she said a minute later.

 _Finney doesn't know,_

 _Finney doesn't know,_

 _Finney doesn't know,_

 _Finney doesn't know,_

 _Don't tell Finney._

 _Finney doesn't knoooooow..._

 _Finney will know,_

 _Finney has to know,_

 _Finney gotta know,_

 _Gonna tell Finney,_

 _Gonna tell him myself._

 _Finney has to know,_

 _Finney has to know,_

 _Finney has to,_

 _Finney has to,_

 _Finney has to go!_

 _Finney doesn't know,_

 _(Don't tell Finney)_

 _Finney doesn't know,_

 _(Don't tell Finney)_

 _Finney doesn't know..._

 _Finney gotta go!_


End file.
